


《夫君》.完整版

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M, 香艳古风
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	《夫君》.完整版

《夫君》  
将军 X 夫人  
“夫君，别闹了……”  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
已是午夜三更，墨染似的夜幕只剩几颗孤星还在稀稀疏疏地闪着，夜色冷零零地四沉下，从人们口中呼出的热气都能在半空中凝成一缕白气了。  
  
今晚是管家守夜，此时的管家正半躺窝坐在门前的几堆被褥里，垂着脑袋连连打了好几个哈欠，一副困顿却又努力保持神智的样子。说真的，管家都已经是半百之人了，也并不需要再干其他的累活，而且夫人再三说过，让他不必再为此操劳，但管家也只是一笑谢过好意，便又继续干着了。  
  
这一片都是山贼频扰之地，没有人守夜怎么了得？管家又坐直身子，用手掐了一下自个儿大腿，才勉强换回了几分清醒。  
  
呼呼——耳边刮来的风声好似一下子嘈杂了许多，悬在门框上的灯笼里的火苗左右不定地摇曳着，似乎下一秒就会灭去，鼻尖似乎嗅到了一阵奇怪的香气……  
  
“山——”贼！本来令人发昏的气味反倒是让管家一下子惊醒过来，然后却一时无济于事了，他才开口嚷了一声，便觉身上僵的很，说不出话也动不了了，眼睁睁看着墙头阴影葱葱可惧地朝这里扑了过来。  
  
刀声、尖叫声、风声一时间夹杂在一块，管家想努力掀开沉重的眼皮，看看这眼前一切是何情况，却还是抵不住迷药的功效，意识混沌地沉入了黑暗中。  
  
房门前的喧嚣造作了许久，直到一柄带血的长刀咣当一下落到庭院里，这一切才算是暂时平息了。  
  
蒙着面的黑衣男人从屋外郁凝的阴影中走了出来，越过那柄血刀走向紧闭的房门，在走过管家身前时，他的脚步顿了一下，掩在黑纱后的眼眸里浮起几分无奈，皱着眉头伸手推开了房门。  
  
乡里村民的屋舍不大，卧房更是狭小，推开门几步前便是一张用以隔离的破旧木质屏风，而后就是休息的床了。  
  
夫人早就被屋外的打斗声给惊醒了，捏着被褥坐在床上听到屋外的打斗声暂歇，刚想下床去屋外查看，一阵推门而入的声音，又将他定在了床上。  
  
他隔着床纱看着越过屏风向他走来的黑衣人，脸上没有半分慌乱之色，开口时清冷的声线也依旧没有丝毫异样的起伏。  
  
“大胆，你是谁？”  
  
熟悉的嗓音。黑人知道那层半透明的床纱后就是自己魂牵梦萦数月的人儿，掩在黑纱后的脸色刹那间柔和了不少，唇角微微上钩，毫不犹豫地上前扯开那层欲遮不遮的床纱。  
  
床上的人儿因他鲁莽的举动悄然后缩，一双桃花水眸混合着怯怕与镇静之色直直地望向自己，下意识地咬紧了粉嫩的唇，看着夫人这般慌张却有强打镇静的模样，黑衣人面纱下的唇角忽得就勾得更高。  
  
“早有闻名，将军夫人，是难得的绝世美人。”黑衣人俯身捏住夫人的下巴，迫使他抬起头来直迎上自己的眼睛，“现在看来，果真名不虚传。”  
  
昏黄的摇曳烛光中，身量纤细的人只着一件白色的丝绸里衣，柔软的衣料垂贴在他的身上勾勒出圆润的肩部线条，领口微微显露出平滑的精致锁骨和一小片雪白肌肤，从黑衣人的这个角度低头间完全可以一览夫人衣内那一片踏雪红梅的美景。  
  
再加上唇红齿白的美人儿，又长着一张画中仙般的脸，身段和容貌的堪称绝伦无双，真真是艳冠于世了。  
  
黑纱后响起的声音沙哑难听仿佛是被割过咽带似的，但那轻挑痞气的腔调却让夫人怔了怔神，很熟悉也一如既往的洒脱放肆，是那人独有的，也是别人如何也仿不出来的……  
  
忽得，夫人笑了起来，眼眸微弯，眉目间刹时间散发出来的艳丽，让黑人都不由地晃了晃神，心绪被这嫣然一笑，等再回过神来时，他感觉到脸上的黑纱已经被猛然扯下，眼前模糊又一下子清晰，然后就对上了夫人那双含着笑意的水眸。  
  
“将军，”夫人轻叹了口气，伸手勾住将军的脖颈，仰头在他的唇角落下一个吻，软声道，“夫君，你别闹了。”  
  
将军从来都受不住夫人的主动，尤其是夫人唤他夫君时，简直令他心痒难耐，只想狠狠疼爱着勾魂的人了。  
  
在夫人的低声惊呼中，他将夫人重新推倒在床上，欺身而上吻住了那双微张的红唇。  
  
“嗯，不行……别在这里……”夫人在将军的怀里扭着肩膀挣扎着双手推揉着将军的胸膛，可他那里抵得过将军的一身蛮力，还没挣脱就被将军吻得浑身发软，喘息连连地在将军的身下没了力气。  
  
老旧的木床在两人的动作下不时发出吱呀吱呀的响声，床柱颤颤微微地摇动着，原本被撩起了床纱也重新落下，掩住了床上一双人儿交缠的身躯。  
  
木床摇动中，将军身上的黑衣顺着床脚滑落到了地上，将军低笑着抓出因为害羞滚进团团被褥里的夫人，拿开夫人捂着自个儿眼睛的手将其放到了赤裸裸的肩上，一手握住夫人的细脚踝，另一只手抚捏着夫人的软白翘臀顺着腿脱掉夫人的长裤，三下五除二地扒掉夫人身上仅剩的亵裤，把夫人脱得像个剥了壳的鸡蛋，才满意地勾唇继续下一步的动作。  
  
动情地吻过夫人身体的每一处，将军近乎着迷地欣赏着自己身下这具玉白的身子上布满自己留下的红痕，扶着夫人软绵绵的身子让他靠在自己的肩上，分开夫人的一双玉腿，握住了其腿间渗着水儿的物什。  
  
“啊嗯……慢些……”夫人有些受不住将军帮自己如此激烈的抚慰，咬着将军的肩头双手攀紧将军的脖颈，轻声呻吟着，柔媚的嗓音里染上了几分求饶的意味，“夫君——夫君！啊……”  
  
将军同样不好受，怀疑的小骚货刚刚还喊着不要不要，现在叫得可正欢，把自己的肩咬得留了几块红印也就罢了，还用屁股不时磨蹭着自己烧得火热的胯物把它磨吊得硬邦邦的，恨不得直接捅入这妖精又湿又软的后穴里。  
  
“夫人，”将军低头吻着夫人颤动的眉睫，手上的动作不停，另一只手抚摸着夫人的臀部，轻轻分开两片雪白的臀瓣，抠挖起淌着水儿的花穴，柔声道：“给了夫君了，可好？”  
  
“不——不行。”也不知忽到想起了些什么事，忽然一下子清醒了不少，僵着腰肢在将军的手里软了出来后，软伏在将军的肩头喘息着断断续续说道，“管家……管家还晕着……”  
  
听了这话儿，将军又气又笑，这个时候了你还想着别人。他把夫人放倒在床上，抬起夫人的一条腿放到自己的肩上后，就开始解起裤带，边解还边说：“做完再说，你管他做甚？”  
  
“你你你！”夫人同样被将军不管不顾的淫欲气得不轻，用一双玉足踢得将军的肩，阻止着他的亲近，着急道：“管家都是半百的人了！这就还晕着，指不定出什么事！你快去看看！快去看看！”  
  
两个人互拧了会儿，最终还是将军拧不过夫人，不情不愿地下床穿衣走向外头。  
  
可真是愁人，到嘴的肉又飞了。将军回想起刚才夫人用一双玉足踢自己时的样儿，那令自己心心念念了好几个月的温柔乡就在眼前晃啊晃，连颜色都鲜嫩得像是刚开的桃花似的，看着可诱人了。  
  
而现在呢……将军越想越气，低头看着昏睡在门前的管家，恨不得一脚把人直接给踢醒，但他也只是想了想，还是上前从怀里掏出了一瓶药剂放在管家的鼻前，不一会儿管家就悠悠转醒了。  
  
“我的老天爷！”管家一睁开眼就看到了将军那张放大的俊脸，吓得大喊一声差点没有憋过气去，“将军啊！老奴怎么又在梦中见到您了？您是不甘心吗？老奴对不起你啊，夫人被山贼……给山贼……”话还没有说完，管家就一低脑袋，像个愣头小子一样哭了起来。  
  
“老赵！”将军真的是一个头两个大，忍不住伸手狠拍了一下管家的头，咬牙骂道，“你他娘的给老子睁开狗眼！老子是个有气的！”  
  
“啊？有气了！将军，你诈尸了！？”  
  
“呵呵……”后脚随着将军的步伐走出来的夫人倚靠着门框上听着管家始终搭不上弦的话，忍不住俺唇轻笑一声，开了口：“管家，你好好看看。将军他没死就作在你面前。”  
  
“祖宗啊！将军你还活着！”管家呆愣了一会儿，抬头看了看将军的脸，一把抱住将军的腿，“您还活着！您还活着！是个有气的！”  
  
“滚滚滚，”将军动了动腿挣脱管家，”马上走，我和夫人还有事要办！”  
  
“哎，好好好！将军，你别踢我！”管家被将军赶着，跌跌撞撞地走在台阶下，还是忍不住回头把心里一时间涌上来的话给吐了出来，“将军啊，大难不死，先注意点身子吧！都三十好几的人了，别力不从心了还硬要来……”话刚说完，管家便脚底抹油，一下子没了影子。  
  
两个人听着这句话都不由得摁在了原地，一会儿夫人倒是先反应过来了，捂着唇笑了起来，笑声如一阵清脆的银铃，染着十足的戏弄之意。  
  
“将军，听管家的，”夫人的视线轻飘飘落到将军的胯间，耳尖微红起来，唇角的笑却愈发妩媚，“注意身子，别不行了，还要硬来。”  
  
闻言，将军不怒反笑，上前搂住夫人的腰，就把人往屋里推，合上门后就把人房抵在了门板上，动手剥起夫人身上的衣服来了。  
  
“我到底行不行，你不知道？”  
  
夫人被将军困在怀里，衣裳半解，顺着将军的动作也不反抗，只是伸手握住将军胯间那滚烫起来的阳具，轻轻地笑着说：“我当然知道，你那棍子啊，可厉害了，能捣弄人好几天呢……”  
  
“嚯，”将军笑了，把夫人身上最后一件衣服扯下，抵着夫人的额头欣赏着夫人赤条条的雪白身子，握紧夫人的盈盈如柳的腰肢，“知道就好——我们好久没有练手了，去床上过过招？”  
  
“好，”夫人勾住将军的脖子，挑衅似地咬了口将军的下唇，“你先来？”  
  
“那是自然。”将军忍俊不禁，弯腰打横抱起夫人向床的方向走去。  
  
半透明的床纱重新被放下，木床又吱嘎吱嘎地响了起来，那烛火似光也被这双人儿的爱意给搅羞了，不定地摇曳着拉扯着屋里的光线，朦胧的暗色铺染掩盖住了床上的春光四溢。  
  
“嗯……啊——”夫人将脸埋在手臂里，蹋着腰半跪在被子上，翘着屁股承受着将军毫无保留的纵情，咬唇忍着那羞人的呻吟，但它还是在将军一次又一次的忽然挺入中泄了出来。  
  
“你轻点……疼……”炽烫的硬物在自己的身体内部横冲直撞，勾得尾椎处不断升起奇怪的酥麻感，灭顶的快感如热血沸腾诵过身体的每一处，身体在持续升高的温度中悄然脱力，夫人几乎要跪不住了，忍不住开口求饶。  
  
“夫人……夫人……夫人……”  
  
相同的动情低声呢喃，已然沙哑的低沉嗓音饱含着浓烈的炽热爱意，灼得夫人的心尖柔热化成了一滩春水。  
“夫君，夫君……”  
  
将军亲吻啃咬着夫人的后颈，一遍又一遍地唤着夫人，像是为了证明身下的人确实存在似的，逼着夫人一遍又一遍地开口回应他。  
  
好久，真的好久没有尝过夫人的味道了。将军想夫人想的都快发疯了。现在终于能够尽情品尝，味道果真还像之前一般甜美。  
  
将军能够感受到当自己的阳具破开夫人湿软的后穴时，那种紧致和依恋挽留着，吞吐着让他进入到更深的甜蜜乡里，潮热的内壁不留一丝缝隙，咬贴着炽热的阳具，每一回的抽插都让他有种陷入泥泞般的体感。  
  
将军人一手把握着夫人的身前之物动作不停，胯间的物什大力地在夫人的身体里掠夺着领土，他气势逼人，无论在哪里都是那个战无不胜的大将军。  
  
汩汩越发清亮的水声从两人的交合处响起，啪嗒啪嗒地落下了好多的雨水打湿了床单，还有不间断的肉体撞击声，将军的胯骨拍击着夫人软白的臀瓣，那块软肉上早就被拍红成一片。  
  
将军眼睛发红地盯着他与夫人身体的相连处，看着那水湿的鲜红媚肉被自个的阳具插带出来，又顶回去，喉咙不住的发紧，顶撞的动作更加猛烈，抽插的速度也越来越快，相连处几乎被磨出了火。  
  
“夫人，摸摸这儿……”将军拉着夫人的手让他摸住了两个人的相连处，俯身咬着夫人的耳尖道，“你好湿，咬得我好紧。”  
  
触手的湿黏和热度，让夫人羞得把头埋进了被褥里，但是他没有收手，却反而更加大胆地握住将军的阳具往自己的穴里捅了捅，娇着声道：“夫君，里面好痒啊~你快弄弄，快插插，疼疼我吧……”  
  
将军一向宠夫人，对夫人的要求都是百依百顺。他顶撞地更深，也更加用力，对着夫人的敏感点，狠狠地照顾疼爱，直到夫人高吟一声泄在他的手里，后雪里也涌出一股热水，将军才掐紧夫人的腰，顶到最深处把积下好几个月的滚烫的精水儿全射进夫人的身体里。  
  
精水儿那滚烫的热度烫得夫人下意识地夹紧了后穴，心里热融融地甜的齁人，像灌了勺蜜糖似的。夫人就是喜欢将军埋他身体里将子子孙孙射进他的身体的感觉，这个时候他能感觉到将军的一切都是属于他的，他是完全拥有了将军。  
  
“夫人，夹了这么紧，我们继续来练练手？”将军被夫人这无意识地又吸又夹，倒是又给搞硬了，把夫人翻过身笑着挺身冲进了后六里。  
  
“嗯……你慢点……”  
  
夫人觉得将军在床上一直就像一个热血的毛头小子，不管怎么样每回都能把他在床上弄得开口求饶，昏了又醒好几回，才肯放过他。  
  
不过这回，将军念及夫人的舟车劳顿，好是辛苦，只尽情要两回，不尽兴地就停下了顶动的动作。  
  
事后，将军让夫人趴在自己的身上，抚摸着夫人软绵绵的雪白身子，心满意足地叹了口气，几个月来提掉着的心终于又落回了肚子里。  
  
“怎么认出我的？”将军抚摸着夫人鬓边被汗沾湿了碎发，笑着问道：“管家都跟了我好多年了，都没什么反应。”  
  
“哼，你猜。”夫人软软地哼唧了一声，把头贴在将军的胸膛上，听着那里面传出的强健心跳声，安心地勾了勾唇角，带着几分困顿地打了个哈欠。  
  
夫人十六岁就嫁进将军府了，还未成年就被将军要去了身子，到现在二十有二，可以说从里到外都打上将军的印记，他怎么可能对将军的气息不熟悉。别说将军仅是伪装，就算是将军换面在躲在千个人里，夫人也有自信把将军给找出来。  
  
“你都跟了我好几个月了，现在才肯现身。”夫人仰头蹭了蹭将军已经冒出胡茬的下巴，调笑道，“难道是真的怕山贼把我掳去了？”  
  
“他们能够把你这只妖精掳去？”将军宠溺地捏了下夫人的鼻尖，他可没忘了夫人也是个身手完全不输他的主儿，只是好藏着掖着，不爱招惹的人罢了。  
  
“你就当我，想你想的身上痒，顶不住了。”  
  
闻言，夫人嗤笑一声，张嘴咬上了将军的肩头，咬了几口后觉得这肌肉咬得咯得牙疼，只好愤愤地松了口，转而轻捶了一下将军的胸膛，没好气道：“满嘴淫话，不知羞。”  
  
“哈哈哈……”将军大笑起来，双手揉捏了几下夫人柔软的臀瓣，拉开他微拢的双腿，腰胯用力向上一顶，便又将硬物重新埋入了夫人湿热的身体里。  
  
“你嗯……”这个姿势一下子顶到最深处，戳上夫人的敏感点，本来情事刚过就敏感不已的身子，又开始微微发起烫来，白晳的肌肤上泛出了层层潮红，那后头的小穴也重新汩汩地流起水。  
  
这回真真是力不从心，夫人身上软的没有办法气力，连手都抬不起来了，但体内和心里的渴欲却让他想要索取的更多。  
  
“我没力气了……”夫人用一双湿漉漉的眼眸可怜巴巴的望着将军，眉梢间还染着上回房事中被情欲染红的绯色与慵懒。  
  
将军被这勾人的眼神看着胯间的物什一下子热得不行，抓着夫人的一双柔荑就又将人压在了身下。  
  
“没事，夫人不必动。”将军笑着将夫人的腿夹到自己的肩上，“我来就好，我们继续过过招。”  
  
  
  
【END】  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
